


Hazel Eyes

by jes12321



Series: Hinata Shouyou One Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my volleyball idiots, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Song: It Was Always You (Maroon 5), Songfic, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but it really is just implied, like this could probably be rated g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes12321/pseuds/jes12321
Summary: Kageyama always though love sounded like hell. Racing heart? No thanks. Sweaty palms? How would he serve? Stutter? He didn't have the time. But you don't always get to pick and choose.Or: Kageyama falls in love whether he wants to or not.[songfic: It Was Always You by Maroon 5]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hinata Shouyou One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Hazel Eyes

_Woke up sweating from a dream_  
_With a different kind of feeling_  
_All day long my heart was beating_  
_Searching for the meaning_

Kageyama couldn't remember his dream, but if his dirty sheets and flushed face were anything to go by as he woke up, he was sure he didn't want to. He couldn't stop his heart from beating as he thought back, though.

Why had he had to start this now of all times? They were about to go to nationals, and things like this would just get in the way. It would just distract him from his goal.

Stay on the court.

So, he forgot about the whole thing as he quickly changed his sheets and headed to school as normal.

_Hazel eyes, I was so color blind_  
_We were just wasting time, uh uh babe_  
_For my whole life, we never crossed the line_  
_Only friends in my mind, but now I realize_

His head spun when they locked eyes. Why _him_?

They had met up at the gym as normal for morning practice. He was a few minutes late since he had to remake his bed, and he was surprised to see Hinata waiting for him at the gate. Before he could even call him an idiot, he was off. Kageyama could hear his laughs as the boy raced even further ahead.

Then, when they finally stopped, his heart stopped. Those eyes.

Suddenly his dream came rushing back to him.

Leaning over the smaller boy. The look of pure need on his face. The small pants that left his suspiciously soft lips.

He shook his head before his mind could continue that train of thought. He was sure his face was already red enough at this point, and would, no doubt, only get worse.

"Are you okay, Kageyama?"

And, _god_, did he look adorable with his head tilted just the slightest bit like that.

"I'm fine."

_It was always you_  
_Can't believe I could not see it all this time_  
_All this time_  
_It was always you_  
_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied_  
_Satisfied_

Love had never really been a problem for Kageyama. Sure, he'd had the stray love confession from girls who thought love was the most important thing in life. His harsh, but honest, rejections usually stopped them after a while. After all, he had volleyball to focus on.

But now every time he looked at Hinata his heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. Not to mention the dream that continued to play in his head on loop whenever he glanced at the boy.

Sure, he had always been sucked in by his overall presence, but this was something more. Something uncontrollable.

Kageyama hated not being in control.

_It was always you, you_  
_No more guessing who_  
_Looking back now I know it was always you_  
_Always you_

Somehow, it got worse.

The dream continued to plague him every night, but it changed a little each time. Sometimes he was so gentle, you would think he was holding a precious gem. Other times, well, those nights he didn't even like to think about when he saw the boy the next day.

When he thought about it, he seemed to remember the first time he saw him jump.

Kageyama's heart had skipped a beat that day. But that was just because he had somehow done the impossible, right? Not because he just so happened to look really hot when he jumped like that, his focus on nothing but the ball.

His face went red as he realized he wanted Hinata to look at him that way.

_All my hidden desires_  
_Finally came alive, hmm_  
_No, I never told lies_  
_To you so why would I_  
_Start tonight_

That night, the dream was very different. It was sweet and happy. It was love and cuddles and everything Kageyama had no idea he even wanted. When had he become so soft? When had his mind wandered so far from volleyball?

His hand felt empty when he woke up that morning, and even the volleyball at practice couldn't seem to quite fill it the right way. He needed something else.

When he looked at Hinata, smiling blindingly as always, he almost groaned as he realized the answer.

_Hazel eyes, I was so color blind_  
_We were just wasting time, uh uh yeah_  
_For my whole life, we never crossed the line_  
_Only friends in my mind, but now I realize_

Every time they ate lunch together, Kageyama couldn't help but stare at his eyes. From far away they looked brown, but up close you could see the little specs of green that decorated the inner iris. It was like a piece of art.

It was getting more and more difficult to deny that he had feelings, and at this point, it was turning into something that seemed like more than just a little crush. Although, he had no idea what the boundaries for that were, seeing as this was his first one.

Was he supposed to confess? How could he even hope to do that without looking like a complete idiot?

_It was always you_  
_Can't believe I could not see it all this time_  
_All this time_  
_It was always you_  
_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied_  
_Satisfied_

He sometimes had trouble sleeping at night, and for some reason, the thought of the smile that could rival the sun could put him out like a light.

Every day at practice, he was getting better at ignoring these strange feelings in his gut. Maybe it was just a crush. Maybe it would all go away with time. Maybe he was just going through something. Maybe this was all a mistake.

He really hoped it was. He couldn't afford this right now.

His hand still felt empty sometimes.

_It was always you, you_  
_No more guessing who_  
_Looking back now I know it was always you_  
_Always you_

It wasn't going away, but Kageyama was getting used to it. He wouldn't get distracted by how hot the sweat dripping from Hinata's chin was. He wouldn't toss to Hinata more than necessary. He wouldn't stare at Hinata for longer than five seconds. These were the rules.

Some of them, anyway.

It was hard to follow them sometimes. Sometimes he would catch himself staring. Sometimes he would forget that other people were on the court. Sometimes he would watch as the sweat ran down his face.

He was so screwed.

_Ah, yeah (you, you, you, always you, you, you)_  
_Ah, yeah (you, you, you, always you, you, you)_  
_Woke up sweating from a dream_  
_With a different kind of feeling_

Another dream, another day of torture. Kageyama was so done with this. Anything had to be better than this hell. Than the hell of being trapped by your own mind. Anything. Even rejection.

He hesitated for a moment before pulling the boy aside after practice. He almost looked scared, and Kageyama hated that he was the one to put a look like that on the small boy's face. He hated that Hinata was scared of him.

He couldn't afford to hesitate now, though. Any hesitation would lead to overthinking, and even if it seemed like this was a better alternative earlier, it seemed worse now. What if he was just as harsh as Kageyama had been to those girls? He silently noted to be a little softer next time before opening his mouth.

"I really like you, and I think I have for a while. I was wondering if you liked me back."

_It was always you_  
_Even if I could not see it all this time_  
_All this time_  
_It was always you (always)_

Hinata seemed frozen for a moment, and Kageyama almost ran. He wasn't sure he could face rejection, no matter what he had thought before. He hated not knowing the answer. He hated not being in control.

He began to turn, hoping his face wasn't showing the despair he felt. Before he could, a warm hand grabbed his wrist.

And, god, Hinata looked even more adorable with that bright red blush on his cheeks than he did with that curious tilt to his head. A feat previously deemed impossible by Kageyama.

"I like you, too."

It was quiet, and Kageyama wasn't even sure he heard it, but he had.

He grabbed the boy's face and leaned down to kiss him.

_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_  
_It was always you, you_  
_No more guessing who_  
_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you_

The kiss had been terrible, but that was to be expected from two boys who had never kissed anyone before.

And as they walked home, a small bit of confidence must have bloomed in the shorter boy's chest. He quickly grabbed Kageyama's hands, as if he was afraid the boy would run away if he had any kind of warning.

It was nice.

Hinata had warm hands. Both of them had callouses from years of volleyball, Kageyama more so than Hinata. Kageyama absentmindedly ran his thumb over Hinata's hand.

Suddenly, his hand felt a whole lot less empty.

_It was always you_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I listened to this song at least twenty times while writing this, just on repeat. It will forever be ingrained in my mind.


End file.
